


Stalkerhaters

by Honkybeard



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor isnt doing what I want him to do, Beer, Drama, Fandom, Gen, Holmhaters, How dare he, Instagram, Rabbits, Someone's headed straight to rehab, Tarjeihoes, Twitter, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkybeard/pseuds/Honkybeard
Summary: Fandom hypocrisy





	Stalkerhaters

Tarjei wakes up in the morning and reaches for his beer. Goes to an official Skam event and becomes so inebriated he can't do interviews.

*crickets*

Marlon wakes up one morning goes onto Instagram and likes a meme about killing a pet rabbit.

*crickets*

Henrik wakes up one morning and breathes 

*OMG, did you see what Henrik did? He wasn't breathing correctly. I'm unstanning*

**Author's Note:**

> Just some observations


End file.
